


Training

by Ashe (fraldariusVEVO)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Lube, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, dom hubert, sub caspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldariusVEVO/pseuds/Ashe
Summary: Hubert learns Caspar likes to be dominated, sex-nanigans ensue
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> despite all the smut ive read im still not great at writing it so this was basically just practice sdfklsdf its been sitting in my google docs for months and i finally decided hey i should post this so! hope yall enjoy

“Caspar. You’re returning to the monastery fairly late, aren’t you?”

Hubert was always very attentive to everything that happened on monastery grounds. He had to be in order to serve Empress Edelgard. He just couldn’t risk something happening to her and jeopardizing their hard work.

“Oh, heya Hubert.” Caspar yawned, “I was just coming back from a jog.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow, “A jog? This late at night?”

Caspar shrugged and walked past Hubert to return to his quarters. Hubert turned around quickly and grabbed Caspar by his shoulder.

“It would be wise to tell me the truth, Caspar.” he growled. Hubert was suspicious of everyone, friend and foe alike. Growing up in the Empire as the servant to the princess, you have to be.

Caspar sighed and turned to face Hubert. Before he could speak, Hubert shushed him.

“Now, Caspar. I want you to tell me the truth.” Hubert took a step forward, now brooding over the smaller man. He did everything possible to be menacing, which wasn’t difficult. His stature was much taller than Caspar, although he was thin since he relied on magic more than muscle. Caspar could feel the… something radiating off of Hubert. He could never figure out what it was.

“Hubert, I’m telling you the truth. I like late night jogs cause the air feels cool and I sweat a lot. See?” Caspar wiped some sweat from his brow and proceeded to smell himself. Dignified. Hubert refused to back up.

“What?” Caspar asked. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that maybe Hubert liked standing menacingly over him. Maybe he did.

“Fine. But I’m keeping my eyes on you, Bergliez. If you give me any reason to believe you are a traitor, you will be dealt with accordingly.” Hubert huffed and stepped back from Caspar.

Bergliez. Caspar wasn’t sure why, but hearing Hubert call him by his last name… did something for him. He felt a hot blush run to his cheeks; not quickly enough for Hubert to notice before he sauntered past the smaller man. Caspar stood in the same spot for another minute trying to process what had happened between the last thing Hubert said to him and this moment. He took a deep breath and decided it was better to let it go.

The night came and went like any other. Caspar had gotten up early in the morning, eaten breakfast with Linhardt, and proceeded to the training grounds to get in some practice. Still, in the back of his mind, was the image of Hubert standing over him, nearly seething. The feeling of vulnerability was etched into his brain. He’d never really felt vulnerable before, but he’d be lying if he said Hubert didn’t scare him at least a little.

Caspar opened the door to the training grounds and scanned the area to see if there was a worthy opponent to spar with. To his surprise, he spotted a casually dressed Hubert in the corner. It was unlike Hubert to be here; he really didn’t use his body to fight so he never really had a reason to train. Although Caspar could remember the words of his father ringing in his ears; If you don’t use it, you lose it. He figured Hubert thought similarly.

“Heyo,” Caspar greeted Hubert. He looked him up and down. It was rare to see him dressed so lightly. He definitely had come here with the intention to train, though he was still wearing his signature gloves. Caspar wasn’t sure why he insisted on wearing those all the time, “You know, wearing the gloves will only make you sweat more.”

“I do not want to take them off. Have you come here to train?” Hubert asked. He knew the answer.

Caspar nodded. He guessed Hubert was serious when he said he’d be keeping an eye on him.

“Care to spar?” Hubert nodded reluctantly. Caspar picked up a training lance and handed it to Hubert.

“I think learning to use this could be helpful.” Caspar smiled and picked up some training gauntlets. Hubert looked at Caspar inquisitively as he took the lance and stood frozen in the middle of the training grounds. Why was Caspar being so nonchalant? Wasn’t he scared of Hubert? He’d just been threatened the night before and now he’s going to engage in a spar so easily? His blithe nature was particularly interesting to Hubert on occasion.

“Ready? No magic or it’s cheating!” Caspar exclaimed with a bright smile.

“You’re going to fight me with only gauntlets?”

“You’ve seen me fight. I could probably beat you with my bare hands.” he shrugged. Hubert scoffed. The next moment, Caspar was coming at him, fists blazing.  
Hubert reacted quickly, bringing the lance up to block Caspar’s punches. It wasn’t enough though. Hubert really only knew defensive tactics when it came to weapons. Caspar was well-versed in defense and offense so whatever Hubert tried to throw at him, he threw it right back. After a few minutes of back and forth jabbing and blocking, Hubert finally got the upper hand.

“Oof!” Caspar breathed as he fell on his back, gauntlets falling to the ground on either side of him. Hubert had him pinned to the ground with the training lance to his neck.

“Whoa,” Caspar was panting, “well done, Hubert. I didn’t-“ another pant, “expect you to-“

“Shut up.” Hubert snapped. His mind was racing. Caspar’s mind was as much of a whirlwind as Hubert’s. They stayed like that for a minute, staring holes into each other, both panting from the lack of breath and red from sparring. Among other things.

Hubert decided it was time to move and when he shifted to get up, he heard a noise. It was Caspar. They both froze once more.

“Did you just-“ Hubert started. Caspar turned his wide eyes to the ceiling.

“Nope. Nah man. I’m cool, we’re cool. You can get up.”

“Okay…” Hubert shifted again and another tiny noise escaped from Caspar. This time, Hubert could feel Caspar underneath him, hard.

They locked eyes.

“Uh…”

“Seems we have a situation…” Hubert shakily broke the silence. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t bring himself to move but he wanted to. He wanted to…

“Hubert, I… uh… I’m sorry, I need to-“ Caspar stammered and wriggled underneath Hubert. This only made things worse, though; the feeling of Caspar hard underneath Hubert only made him turned on. 

He couldn’t bring himself to unpin Caspar.

Hubert dropped the lance and moved so he could look directly down at Caspar’s face. Caspar was sweaty and red, and Hubert knew his own complexion must be just as beautiful.

“Um… Hubert?”

“Hush.” Hubert growled as he shifted his hips and listened closely as Caspar let out a soft moan. A devilish grin flashed across his face.

“So, this is what does it for you? You want to be pinned?”

Caspar gasped as Hubert moved in closer and left a small, gentle bite on his neck. He wasn’t sure how to react. He never imagined he’d be in this situation. All Caspar could do was nod and whimper as Hubert traced his jaw with little bites, slowly coming to hover his lips just above Caspar’s.

“Do you want me to do more, Caspar?” Hubert smiled as he looked over the smaller man's expression. Like always, he already knew the answer; but he wanted to be sure.

Caspar nodded, “Yes please.”

In one second, Hubert’s lips came crashing down onto Caspars. It was different from what Caspar was expecting, but he wasn’t complaining. Hubert was dominant but gentle. He took control, but he made sure not to be too forceful. His tongue slipped into Caspars mouth and tasted every inch of him.

Every time Hubert would break the kiss, Caspar would reach up and pull him down for more. He didn’t want him to stop. It was sloppy and wet and hasty but it was so good. Eventually, Hubert couldn’t take it. He grabbed Caspar’s wrists and held them firmly together in one hand while his other hand cupped Caspar’s cheek.

“You need to be patient, Bergliez.” Hubert chirped.

Oh, that really did it for Caspar. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to be dominated and destroyed right there, right now.

“Hubert…” he panted, “f-fu- Oh fuck!” he was cut off as he felt Hubert’s hand grabbing his cock through his pants.

“What was that?” Hubert leaned his head in like he was trying to hear Caspar better. He wanted to tease him until he couldn’t take it.

“Please, please, please! I, fuck-“ Caspar groaned under Hubert’s touch. The larger man kissed Caspar again while he rubbed the sensitive area. Before he could move his hand to take off Caspar’s pants, he was stopped.

“Wait… Hubert. Take your gloves off. Please.”

Caspar’s pleading eyes bore holes into Hubert.

“Why?” Hubert asked. It sounded less like a question and more like a statement.

“I want to feel you. Please.” Caspar smiled and that was all he needed.

Hubert nodded as he removed his hands from Caspar and began to take off his gloves.

“My hands aren’t exactly pretty.” Hubert mumbled. He took off the gloves to reveal hands that almost looked stained black. Prolonged black magic use had ruined them.

“They’re perfect.” Caspar reached his own hands to grasp Hubert’s, “now fuck me.”

Hubert swallowed the frog in his throat and nodded. He instructed Caspar to move his hands back above his head and not to move. Soon, he was pulling off Caspar’s pants and continuing to give him gentle yet firm kisses.

Caspar’s moans grew louder as Hubert became rougher with his bites. He figured he’d have some pretty nasty hickeys after this but it was worth it. Hubert’s hands moved to grasp Caspar’s throbbing cock in his hand.

“Fuck-“ Caspar gasped. Feeling Hubert’s rough hand holding his dick was a feeling like no other. He whimpered as Hubert moved his hand in a soft jerking motion.

“You’re being so good for me, Bergliez. Keep this up or I’ll have to punish you.”

Caspar chuckled, “Mm, what would you do to me?”

“Well,” Hubert tightened his grip on Caspar’s cock, “I might have to hurt you.” he growled.

Fuck, that really turned Caspar on. He almost wanted Hubert to hurt him. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

“Hubert… use your magic on me.”

Hubert hummed, “It might hurt. Are you sure?”

Caspar nodded furiously, “Yes! Just like… not the poison and death stuff.”

Hubert chuckled, “As you wish, Bergliez.”

Caspar suddenly felt a wave of an icy sensation on his cock that caused him to buck his hips up. He gasped while Hubert stroked him, going back and forth between an icy and hot sensation, and a feeling of tiny pricks. It was driving Caspar nuts.

“Oh fuck, Hubert!” he continued to buck his hips to match Hubert's timing but it was becoming too much, “Oh, Hubert! FUCK me, please!”

That was his cue. Hubert removed his hand from Caspar once again.

“Have you done this before?” Hubert asked.

“Y-yeah, once or twice…” Caspar answered with a sheepish smile.

Hubert gave a devious half smile, “So I don’t have to go easy on you?”

Caspar shook his head.

“Very well.” Hubert murmured as he leaned down to kiss Caspar. He pulled his own hard cock out of his pants and let himself feel Caspar.

Hubert grabbed one of Caspar’s thighs and positioned his dick in front of Caspar’s ass.

“Are you ready?” Hubert smiled. He teased Caspar with a few soft touches.

“Yes, please Hubert, please fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Hubert responded as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Caspar, who let out a shallow moan. Caspar bit back tears as Hubert stretched him open with no preparation. It stung but it felt so blissful at the same time.

Hubert placed his free hand back on Caspar’s cock where he timed his strokes to his thrusts.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fu-“ Caspar was very vocal. Hubert couldn’t stop himself from letting out a few heavy moans. Caspar was so tight around him and he was being so good.

Hubert’s thrusts sped up as he was losing control of his own actions. He felt absolutely wild fucking Caspar mercilessly on the floor of the training grounds. He didn’t even care if anyone walked in on them. All he cared about was making sure Caspar felt good.

“THERE, oh fuck right there Hubert oh Goddess, I-“

Caspar got louder the harder Hubert fucked him. Hubert was able to pinpoint Cas’s sweet spot and made sure to hit it as fast and hard as he could. He could feel himself dangerously close to spilling over.  
Suddenly, Caspar let out a deep moan and Hubert could feel him spilling into his hand. Hubert came very soon after, rutting into Caspar to ride out his orgasm.

“F-f-fuck… Holy shit…” Caspar groaned and tried to compose himself.

Hubert quickly cleaned himself up, “We, ahem, probably should not speak of this to anyone.”

Caspar smiled and stood up. He walked over to Hubert and grabbed his face with one hand, gesturing him to lean down before planting one last decisive kiss on his lips.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Vestra.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter
> 
> main: @fraldariusVEVO  
> nsfw (18+ ok to req): @gauxxxtier


End file.
